Return To The Sea
by Antigone97
Summary: CC longs to go back to the world of the Gods with her lover Dylan. As they return back everything is great until they face a new enemy, along with past ones. Relationships are tested as CC returns "home" to the water.


This is my first fanfic for the goddess summoning series and I hope you enjoy.

Rating: M for sexual scenes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Goddess Summoning series. All characters and story goes to the great work of P.C. Cast.

* * *

Return to the Sea: Chapter 1

CC longed for the salty taste of the air; the cool feeling of the water around her body melting it. It had been a year since her "adventure" to the world of the Gods and Goddesses; a castle, a strict monk, an handsome knight, an evil merman prince and the god and goddess themselves Lir and Gaea. But the most exciting part of it was meeting Dylan, the sexy man or sexy merman of her dreams, the one who went out of his way to save her life from a flung trident.

Now he was here with her in the human world, taking the body of the Air Force Sergeant that had survived the crash a year back. Dylan was taught some of the things regular people did and blended in with normal society. Every few nights he would join CC in the apartment pool, also missing the feel of salt water.

CC came home from the military base, carrying her freshly pressed uniform and a few bags of groceries, sitting them on the table in the kitchen. CC went to the counter to listen to the answering machine. Dylan came up behind her, placing a kiss on her cheek, then moving to her soft pink lips. CC returned the favor, biting his bottom lip as her finger pressed the button.

"Happy almost birthday Christine! Your father and I would have told you on the day of, but we knew we would get caught up in something else and call you too late at night. Cheers to you for another year of living, and bring Dylan by sometimes." CC smiled at how chipper her voice was. She must have won the lottery. At least she didn't forget this year.

"Your mother sounds very happy." Dylan gave her a smirk.

"I doubt it. She's been bugging me on when she was going to have a grandchild." CC shook her head and smiled up to Dylan. "I know that won't happen for a while."

"I don't think so. Never say never, it'll come back to you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her neck with kisses.

She giggled at how it tickled; now turning into soft moans ecstasy. Dylan placed more kisses around her chest near her V neck shirt, as he unbuttons them. CC was force to move back into the refrigerator, placing her hand on his shoulder. Just when things were getting hot, he stopped and kissed her forehead. Dylan noticed that her eyes were somber. They were of longing, wanting something that she knew she couldn't get.

"Christine what's wrong?"

"Have you been thinking of home lately, like you're wanting to go back? I miss the feeling of the sea water on my skin." She walked into the living room, looking out to the balcony with the pool below.

"I do miss home sometimes. And then I think how my life would be so different if you weren't in it. Do you wish to go back?" He came behind her and hugged her tight to his masculine body.

"If only I could I would, but I know there's no way of going back."

"There must be a way." CC pondered and remembered what Lir has told her, as she held onto the necklace that the woman on the base gave her. "I think I have the solution."

"What is it?"

"Before I came back to the modern world, Lir said that whenever my body touches water, I will always feel at home, like the ocean.

"So what you're saying is that if you return to the ocean…."

"If we return to the ocean." She corrected his statement, smiling at him. He laughed.

"Ok, if "we" return to the ocean, then somehow we could return to the world of the gods?"

"That's the idea."

CC thought harder. How in the many gods and goddesses could she return back? It's not like there's a magic portal under the sea that she could go through and magically get there. Then again, there was a lot of magic involved with her being a mermaid for a few days, and ambrosia mysteriously showing up in your hand. It was worth a try.

"I think it's time for a trip, Christine." Dylan held on to her waist again, pulling her close to his body.

"Can you read my mind?"

"I can read your heart better." Dylan and CC continued their raid of kisses making there way to the bedroom.

Dylan led Christine to the bedroom, laying her down while both of their clothes melted off of their body. He kissed every part of her body, reaching to her sensitive part. CC moaned with ecstasy, getting wetter by the second. Their body heat intensified. CC took his hard flesh, stroking it giving him a wave of pleasure. Dylan then moved CC onto her stomach and pumped into her soft spot. The love making continued until they reached their climax, holding each other close slowly falling asleep.

The next morning, CC called work and informed that she was taking a one month vacation for her birthday, which made the secretary mad being that she couldn't go. She loved Helen, but this trip would be too supernatural for her. Dylan got their things together, also packing a few ceremonial objects, and the chant that CC had used that day. They might prove useful. CC left a note for her next door neighbor, usually calling her to take care of her plants. Before they could reach the door, the phone rang. CC looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was her mother.

"Hello?" She answered the phone, her voice rushed.

"Hey darling, just checking to see how is your birthday going?" As usual she was cheery.

"It's going great mom, but now I'm going out of town and…"

"Oh how wonderful! You stay right there and your father and I can tag along!"

"No mom you can't do that! This is a "special" vacation that Dylan planned for me."

"I bet he did something "special" for you last night." CC heard her mother chuckle.

"My sex life is none of your business! Bye mom I'll call you when we get there."

"You never told me where you were going."

"He's taking me to Italy mom, no worries. Bye now."

"Bye sweetheart, and don't forget to…" CC hung up the phone before her mother could finish.

CC almost banged her head on the counter. Hey mom always knew how to pluck her nerves and make her blush. Dylan looked at her face from the door and chuckled himself. CC looked up at him, sending her death glare which made him stop as he repressed his laugh. CC put the note to her neighbor in an envelope and hurried out the door with Dylan. She then put the note in the mailbox and got into the jeep that she own, making their way to the airport. Dylan was behind the wheel as he looked at Christine fiddle with the necklace around her neck.

"Do you believe that the stone will help too?" She noticed that he was looking.

"I guess you can read minds too, but to be honest it might. It has Mother Gaea and Lir's blessings so I don't see why."

All CC could do was fiddle with it more. In sunlight it was beautiful, but in moonlight it shone like the ocean. She held it up, as the rays of the sun went through it. She pulled it to her face and kissed the stone, praying that it will protect her just like it did before.

All she had to do was believe in not only the power itself, but in her as well.

To be Continued.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Review please.


End file.
